1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 5'-indolinyloxazolidinones (XI), 3-(fused-ring substituted)phenyl-5.beta.-amidomethyloxazolidinones (XXI), 3-(nitrogen substituted)phenyl-5.beta.-amidomethyloxazolidinones (LV) which are useful as antibacterial agents.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,654 discloses 5-halomethylphenyl-2-oxazolidinones which are useful in controlling fungal and bacterial diseases of plants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,318 discloses 3-substituted phenyl-5-hydroxymethyloxazolidinones having antidepressive utility.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,607 discloses 3-substituted phenyl-5-hydroxymethyloxazolidinones having antidepressive, tranquilizing and sedative utility.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,606 discloses 3-(p-alkylsulfonyl)phenyl-5-(hydroxymethyl or acyloxymethyl)oxazolidinones having antibacterial activity in mammals.
Belgium Patent 892,270 discloses 3-(arylalkyl, arylalkenyl or arylacetylenic substituted)phenyl)-5-(aminomethyl)oxazolidinones which are inhibitors of monoamine oxidase.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,773 discloses 3-substituted phenyl-5-hydroxymethyloxazolidinones which have antibacterial activity.
European Patent Publications 127,902 and 184,170 disclose 3-substituted phenyl-5-amidomethyloxazolidinones which have antibacterial utility.
Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy 1791 (1987) discusses compounds disclosed in European Patent Publications 127,902 and 184,170, discussed above, and compares these new compounds with known antibiotics.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,799 discloses aminomethyloxooxazolidinyl benzene derivatives including sulfides, sulfoxides, sulfones and sulfonamides which possess antibacterial activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,600 (WANG) discloses 6'-indolinyloxazolidinones (where the indolinyl nitrogen is meta to the oxazolidinone nitrogen) both generically, see formula (I) where "X" is NR.sub.6 and specifically see Example 13. The indolinyloxazolidinones of the present invention are 5'-indolinyloxazolidinones (where the indolinyl nitrogen is para to the oxazolidinone nitrogen). Further, WANG discloses aminomethyloxooxazolidinyl cycloalkylbenzene derivatives including cycloalkyl-, alkanone-, hydroxycycloalkyl-, oxime-, amine- and other phenyloxazolidinones which possess antibacterial activity. More particularly, WANG discloses alkanone or indanone oxazolidinones generally, see formula (I) where R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 taken together are .dbd.O and specifically, see Examples 16, 26 and 30. All the indanoneoxazolidinones disclosed by WANG require the ketone (--CO--) to be attached directly to the phenyl ring in a position para to the oxazolidinone nitrogen. The indanoneoxazolidinones (XXIB) of the present invention differ from those of WANG. WANG also discloses oximinooxazolidinones, see Example 21 as well as the generic disclosure for R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 taken together to be .dbd.NOH.